1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate generally to internet related systems, and more particularly to determining a high contrast display setting on a client device.
2. Background Art
Client devices can process web documents, like web pages, to display content from the Internet. Web pages often include, as part of the design code, stylistic elements that display how a web page looks within a web browser interface. However, those stylistic elements can be over ridden by a mode on the client device's operating system called “high contrast mode.” High contrast mode is included on a client device so that users can adjust a view on the client device to use highly contrasting colors. When high contrast mode is enabled, however, web pages with stylistic elements can look very different than they were designed. For instance, when a client device has high contrast mode enabled, images and colors from cascading style sheets do not load into the web page.